The Witch (The Witch)
The Witch is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Black Phillip) of the 2016 American-Canadian horror film of the same name. She is an elderly, evil witch who roams the forests that Thomasin's family occupies. She was portrayed by Bathsheba Garnett (old) and Sarah Stephens (young). Biography The film concerns a Puritan family being cast out of a New England plantation due to religious disputes. The family eventually comes to settle on a plot of land that was at the edge of a large forest, and a few months later, Katherine gave birth to her fifth child, Samuel. While Thomasin, the film's protagonist, was playing peek-a-boo with Samuel, the Witch kidnaps the child and takes him to the forest. In her home, the Witch kills Samuel and grinds his body into an ointment, which she rubs onto herself and to her broom, giving her the ability to fly. She is then seen flying towards the full moon. Katharine despairs over the loss of her fifth child, becoming secluded as she tried to pray to God for solace. William, the patriarch of the family, takes Caleb on a hunting trip in the woods after their crops fail. As they walk, Caleb asks whether or Samuel made it to heaven since he wasn't baptized, while William reveals that he traded Katherine's silver cup for hunting supplies. Fowler begins to bark and William spots a wild rabbit, only to then have his gun backfire on him when he tried to shoot it. At night, when Thomasin goes to check on the barn animals, she sees the rabbit in the stable among the animals. The next morning, Thomasin accompanies Caleb into the woods on a hunting trip, and he spots the rabbit from yesterday once again. The horse goes crazy upon seeing the rabbit, and it knocks Thomasin off its back, rendering her unconscious. Caleb goes further into the woods and finds his dog, Fowler, has been disemboweled. Caleb sees the rabbit and wanders deeper into the woods until he comes upon the Witch's house. The Witch exits her home and appears to him as a young beautiful woman, who seduces him into kissing her before taking ahold of him. Thomasin returns home that day, but her brother was nowhere to be found. Caleb returns to the house later that night, being nude and weakened. Tensions continue to rise as the family started to turn on each other, with Thomasin being the primary suspect of the anomalies. When the family was praying over Caleb's body, he has a fit, only to then die after seemingly being free from it. He had also coughed up a bloody apple before dying. William boards his remaining children in the stable that night. The Witch reappears in the stable, and terrorizes Thomasin and the twins as she was drinking blood from the udder of the goats. During that time, Katherine hallucinates seeing Samuel and Caleb, as she attempted to breastfeed Samuel which turns out to be a crow. William awakens from his sleep the next day to the sight of the of the stable being destroyed, the goats drained of blood and the twins being missing. Before he could react, he is gored to death by Black Phillip, the family's pet black goat. Outraged, Katherine attempts to strangle her daughter to death, only to be killed by her. That night, Thomasin enters the stable and speaks with Black Phillip, revealed to be Satan in goat form. Black Phillip replies to Thomasin and commands her to remove her clothes and signs her name in his book. She is led to the forest by the goat and joins a coven of nude witches, including the Witch, leading a Black Sabbath. She then rises into the sky with them, cackling and completing her transformation as a witch. Category:Magic Category:Enigmatic Category:Female Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Elderly Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Kidnapper Category:The Heavy Category:Trickster Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Satanism Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Minion Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath